Disappointed ?:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: *Summary: The Boys are having bad luck in the love department, Will their friends be able to help them out ?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!, IT'S COMPLETED!*
1. Part One:

*Summary: The Boys are having bad luck in the love department, Will their friends be able to help them out ?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was looking out the window of his office, he sighed, cause he went through a terrible breakup with Catherine, & he could not believe that she wanted to focus on furthering her career, instead of settling down with him. He couldn't blame her though, cause he had proven that he was unreliable when it came down to romance, but it still stings, as he thought about it.

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came in, & saw that his friend, love one, boss, & teammate was still smarting from his breakup, "Steve ?", he began, but he was cut off by the former seal saying, "I don't want to talk about it, Chin", The Handsome Native said, "Tough, We are gonna talk about it, I think you should go out & find someone that has your same interests, I know that the club is not really your scene, But I think you should try it", "Will it get you off my back if I try ?", Steve asked, "Yes", Chin said with a nod, "Done", The Five-O Commander said, as he went into "Seal" mode, & picked up a file, & said, "Come on, Let's get to work, We have a case", & they went to the smart table, as they waited for their other love ones to arrive, Detective "Danno" Williams, & Officer Kono Kalakaua, who were talking in Danny's office.

"Danny, Come on, I think it's time for you to put your heart out there, I know it had been tough, since Rachel told you that the baby is not yours, & you got trust issues, & got burned bad by her, But don't let it turn you off to love again, Please, If you do this for me, I will be Grace's personal driver, & errand girl for 2 months without lip, Deal ?", she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, & Danny instantly melted, & said, "Okay, Kalakaua, You drive a hard bargain, Deal". & they went out to meet Steve & Chin.

"Okay, Guys, Listen up, Here is the case, A little girl is involved, & we have to be very careful on this one", Steve said, as he continued to give out the details, & then they were making a plan for how to rescue her. When they got the bad guys, Danny comforted the little girl, til she can be returned to her parents, & Steve watched the interaction, & his heart burst with pride, cause he knew that Danny was always awesome with kids.

Danny felt Steve watched him, & he turned away blushing, cause he was never use to his attention, & he decided to take Kono's advice & go for it, He will plan it just right, & once the scene was cleared, the team were talking about their plans for that evening, Chin hated to burst the bubble, but he told Steve & Danny this.

"Me & Kono have a family thing to get to", The Ex-Surfer nodded, & said, "We can go another night", knowing that Steve & Danny will meet up at the club that they had prearranged for them to be at. Steve & Danny agreed another night will be fine, & they walked away. Chin & Kono low fived each other, & praised each other on the plan that they just carried out. Danny thought he will arrange a special night with Steve on another night, if they have the time to get together.

Steve arrived at the club that Chin told him about, & relaxed, he decided that if love was gonna come his way again, it will find him. So, He went to the bar, & got his usual beer, & sat down, & relaxed, He took in the scenery in front of him, & was glad that his hawaiian friend kicked his ass back into reality, & forced him to go out, & have fun at least for one night.


	2. Part Two:

It was a great night to celebrate, & the heat was up, Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling like he actually made a difference that day on a case that he & his team was working on, But after an hour of being there, he has no luck in having a social life, **"I can't believe I let Chin talked me into a blind date, I hate blind dates"** , he thought to himself, as he ordered a beer, & relaxed a bit outside. Thinking of ways to get back at Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, his teammate & friend.

Meanwhile, Danny was thinking the same thing, **"I am so gonna kick Kono's ass if this doesn't work out"** , he was thinking of their beautiful young rookie, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & how she convinced him to have a fun night out for a change, & she would babysit Grace, So he got dressed in one of his button downs, & jeans. He headed out for the local bar, that they hung out at, having no idea, that he would get his happy ending after all, with a rose in his hand.

Steve was relaxing in the meantime, Enjoying the music, & dancing with the ladies, that asked him. But he did not feel any attraction to any of them, & he was a little sad that the one that he wanted, was not there, But he is not gonna let that ruin his night, & continued to have some fun, He ordered his dinner, & decided to let life direct him to what his path should be. Suddenly Danny entered, & the Five-O Commander's brain went to mush, "Damn, He looks so fine in those jeans", he thought to himself, Danny spotted him, smiled, & was making his way over, Steve composed himself, & smiled back, as the Former New Jersey Native approaches him.

 **"God, He looks so good in those cargo pants"** , Danny thinking to himself softly as he approaches him, when he reaches him, he asks, "Disappointed ?", Steve said with a smile, & exclaiming, "Hell no, Danno !", He invites him to join him, The Blond hands over the rose, & Steve thanks him, They had a wonderful time together, & they made out with full on kissing in public. "We should thank Chin & Kono for this", Steve said panting, Danny said ageeing with a smile, "We will, When we enter HQ", They went on with their evening, & Steve invites Danny to spend the night with him.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!*


End file.
